


Les histoires d'Eric

by malurette



Category: Le Prince Eric - Serge Dalens
Genre: Bittersweet, Boy Scouts, Drabble, Gen, Signe de Piste, i love old kitsch children's books, sorry no eyebrow fetish... yet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric raconte son pays natal à son nouvel ami. Christian aime l’écouter et ça lui fait du bien à lui aussi d’en parler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les histoires d’Eric  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saga du Prince Eric, _Le bracelet de vermeil_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Eric Jansen  & Christian d’Ancourt  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Serge Dalens, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Ou pire encore des amoureux, qui se font la cour en se cherchant des noises, mais alors là, si jamais elle ose dire ça, c’est sûr, elle n’a pas fini d’entendre parler du pays."  
> d’après Opelleam pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Note :** à lire ce premier tome, j’avais cru comprendre qu’Eric était né de père français et de mère swedenborgienne, d’où la mention de « maman » et pas de « parents » mais à voir la suite soit j'avais mal compris soit ce détail a été modifié après ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Parler du pays de sa douce et regrettée maman apporte à Eric autant de réconfort que de tristesse. Il n’y a pas vécu lui-même très longtemps, et maman est morte… C’était le bon temps, et ce temps est révolu.

Le faire revivre pour le bénéfice de Christian l’assure qu’il n’a pas disparu pour autant. Sa principauté existe toujours et un jour prochain, non seulement il y retournera mais il règnera dessus.

Et en attendant d’endosser le lourd manteau de Prince, finalement, il aime bien être simplement un jeune garçon presque ordinaire, à demi étranger, qui raconte des histoires mystérieuses.


	2. Une tombe vide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fin tragique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une tombe vide  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Prince Eric, _La Mort d'Eric_.  
>  **Personnages :** Eric et Swedenborg  
>  **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Serge Dalens, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je crains que non, mais au moins n’aurez-vous plus à exprimer votre chagrin sur une tombe vide. » »  
> d’après OiseauVermillon sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 4 ; écrit avant d'avoir lu le tome 6 - à insérer sur les années de guerre, donc ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une tombe vide dans le caveau des princes marque la fin de la lignée de Swedenborg. Trois ans à peine après son couronnement, en vertu d’un ancien pacte, le Prince Eric s’en est allé combattre en France. Sans se laisser protéger par son statut.

Plutôt que monter fièrement son cheval et engager un ennemi valeureux en combat singulier, il s’est fait tuer par une arme aveugle comme le plus insignifiant des soldats et a fini avec eux au fond d’une fosse commune anonyme. Disparu.

Il ne laisse ni descendant ni même cousin pour prendre sa suite. La Principauté tombe.


End file.
